


Pretty

by california_112



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Cars, FPC: 32 | Pretty, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: "Now that's what I call beautiful.""Really?" Captain Blake regarded the red Jaguar in front of him with a blank expression. "It looks like a car to me."-or-Blake just can't seem to understand what Mortimer sees in cars- they all look the same to him, all do the same job. Maybe the professor can explain.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 32 - Pretty.
Kudos: 3





	Pretty

"Now that's what I call beautiful."

"Really?" Captain Blake regarded the red Jaguar in front of him with a blank expression. "It looks like a car to me."

Professor Mortimer took steps to admire it's sleek lines from every angle. "It's more than that…where on earth did you get it from, Francis?"

"It was in the motor pool, and I needed a ride. Look, that's not really why I'm here…"

"Oh, let me alone for a minute," Mortimer teased, "I've been in the lab all day looking at cell samples. I need a break."

The Captain watched with fascination as his friend moved around the car, apparently trying to memorise it's shape and details, before standing next to the driver's seat. He looked at the steering wheel with a hardly-concealed expression of longing.

"You can drive if you like," Blake said, taking the not-so-subtle hint, "we're only going over to Westminster."

Mortimer slipped into the dark leather seat at once, shifting to get comfortable, acquainting himself with the controls. "Francis, this car is heavenly. I cannot believe this was just floating around in the motor pool- I'll have to visit your office more often."

"Well, it's alright…quite pretty, I guess-"

"'Pretty'?" The professor was staring at his friend, eyes almost on stalks. "A masterpiece such as this, and it's 'pretty'?"

Blake chuckled, shaking his head a fraction. "I'm sorry, Philip, I've never really been one for cars. They're just a way of getting from A to B."

The professor shook his head, starting the engine. As it purred beneath them, he gestured expansively. "Just listen to that- true class!" he noted his friend's bemused smile, and pulled away from the pavement. "One day, Francis, you will understand the beauty of machines like this."

"You'll teach me?" the Captain returned, twisted in his seat to have an arm leaning on the back of the seat, giving Mortimer a knowing smile.

"Of course I will. A driving holiday, on the continent, and we can call in on all manner of people I know."

"We could visit some of my acquaintances as well," Blake said, "this doesn't mean anything to me, but a distant cousin mentioned in a letter recently that he has a…what was it…a Bugatti type fifty seven. He said I might like to try it if I was ever in France, but-"

Mortimer had to stop his mouth from dropping open. "Oh, Francis, you must!"

"You mean you must." Blake replied, with a raised eyebrow.

"Both of us. You can drive out, and I'll drive back."

"That's very generous of you, Philip."

"Well, it's you're cousin who's generous…"

**Author's Note:**

> same, blake, same
> 
> I actually quite like this one, surprisingly! It felt a little OOC at first, but now it seems to fit...I wasn't actually sure of Blake's opinion on cars, but I think this works pretty well :)


End file.
